Los merodeadores presentan
by sara fenix black
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs se complacen en presentar... Fic celebración de los 700 y 800 reviews de SFP&SFB! LJ TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

**_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs se complacen en presentar…_**

**Hola a todos! **

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el primer capítulo celebración de los 700/800reviews de SFP&SFB y el final de la misma. Como celebración que es, esta historia contrario a lo normal en mis escritos no tiene nada de tragedia, y pretende tan solo hacerlos pasar un buen rato con mis personajes favoritos del mundo de Harry Potter: los merodeadores. Es una historia corta y sencilla, espero que la disfruten. **

**La historia es independiente de las otras que he escrito, exceptuando la aparición de Irune, quien aparece en mi one shot "Se le apagó la luz", es el mismo personaje, pero por la historia de ese fic no me atrevo a decir que este sea su precuela, simplemente utilicé nuevamente al personaje porque me agrada muchísimo. **

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. **

**La historia tiene 7 capítulos, la mayoría pequeños como este. Espero publicar un capítulo por semana, los fines de semana. **

**Bueno, los dejo con la historia. **

**.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-**

**Capítulo 1 **

Por supuesto Evans, si aceptas salir conmigo este fin de semana a Hosgmeade.

Sirius rodó los ojos al oír la respuesta de su amigo. Se sabía la historia de memoria. Siempre que Lily los regañaba por alguna cosa James la invitaba a salir y ella lo mandaba a volar, bueno en realidad decía que prefería salir con el calamar gigan…

–¡…te antes que contigo¡Y ya lo sabes, si te vuelvo a pillar quebrando una norma serán 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Lily se alejó rápidamente, pero esta vez ocurrió algo diferente: James la siguió.

–Evans, por favor, este ya es el último año, sal conmigo.

–No Potter, ya déjame en paz.

–Vamos Lily.

–Ya tengo una cita Potter.

–¿Con quien?

–No te importa.

–Déjame adivinar… con Diggory, con Schaklebolt, con…

–¡Con Snape! Ok, voy a salir con él, ya deja de molestarme.

Lily empezó a subir las escaleras, y James siguió insistiendo tras ella cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

–¿Pero porqué no quieres salir conmigo¿Cómo lo prefieres a él? – preguntó al fin el chico exasperado- he cambiado mucho desde quinto Lily, no me digas que no lo has notado, soy premio anual, capitán de Quidditch… ¿cuál es el problema?

–¡Tú eres el problema! –gritó Lily volviéndose desde lo alto de las escaleras, sin importarle que todos la escucharan- Presumido y arrogante… ¿no crees que no sé que si me persigues para pedirme que salga contigo es porque te parece divertido y sabes que te conviertes en el foco de atención del colegio pues todos esperan el día que caiga rendida ante el gran James Potter¿El Premio Anual James Potter¿El capitán de Quidditch James Potter¡Un maldito merodeador¡El don Juan bueno para nada de la escuela! Eso es lo que eres Potter… Nunca has demostrado ningún interés por mi persona, sólo por la popularidad que puedes ganar molestándome. A veces, cuando nos reunimos a hacer los trabajos de los Premios Anuales, pienso que has cambiado, pero cuando estamos frente a todo el mundo y me conviertes de nuevo en la actriz secundaria de tu espectáculo particular me doy cuenta de que no es así. Nunca me has dado una sola prueba de que yo te interese y sé muy bien que nunca lo harás, porque no es así. No voy a caer en tu juego Potter.

Lily se fue dejando a todos absolutamente perplejos. James sintió como sus amigos se le acercaron lentamente.

–¿Prongs? –preguntó Sirius con cautela.

–¿A esta qué le pasa ahora? –dijo James como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que Lily hubiese dicho.

–Lo que le pasa es que no quiere que la trates como un trofeo por ganar sino como una chica especial –dijo una voz femenina acercándose y dándole un rápido beso a Sirius en los labios- en pocas palabras.

–¡Hola Irune! –la saludaron los chicos. James la miraba fijamente.

–Lily no es un trofeo para mi.

–Entonces demuéstraselo –dijo Irune abrazando a su novio- debes esforzarte, perseguirla por los pasillos no es la mejor manera, y cuesta mucho confiar en un merodeador, te lo garantizo.

–¿Eso que quiere decir? –preguntó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

–Que tú ya lo lograste, pero debes ayudar a James a conseguirlo. No podemos quedar hoy… McGonogall nos va a hacer quiz de transformación humana mañana.

–De acuerdo –dijo Sirius algo molesto con la profesora que le acababa de quitar una noche con su novia- me quedaré con Romeo a ver que logramos.

–Me parece muy bien –dijo Irune con una sonrisa- ustedes son los merodeadores… ya se les ocurrirá algo genial.

.-.-.-.

–Vamos Prongs¡ánima esa cara! – le dijo Peter al verlo entrar al cuarto que compartían los cuatro merodeadores en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Sirius y Remus levantaron la mirada para ver a su recién llegado amigo. Ambos chicos eran muy aficionados a la música y estaban practicando con la nueva guitarra que le habían regalado a Remus para Navidad. Era una guitarra mágica eléctrica, a pesar de lo contradictorio del nombre.

–Irune tiene razón – dijo Sirius – somos los merodeadores, tendremos una gran idea. De hecho en este momento Moony y yo tenemos una.

–Fue idea tuya – señaló Remus.

–Decía que podíamos formar un grupo musical ahora que Remus tiene una guitarra propia.

James y Peter empezaron a reírse, y Sirius frunció el ceño molesto.

–¡No lo dije en broma!

–Pero Padfoot… – dijo James en tono de maestra de kinder – ¿cómo vamos a formar un grupo musical?

–¿Por qué no? – dijo Sirius a la defensiva – Wormtail estudia teclado con su madre desde pequeño¿cierto o no?

–Cierto – dijo Peter todavía muy risueño.

–Yo soy un as de la batería… – nuevas risas de sus amigos – ¡saben que es cierto! Alphard me regaló una el año pasado y aunque no lo crean soy muy bueno tocándola.

–Tranquilo Pad – dijo James – te he oído, eres bueno… tanto así como un as no… pero eres bueno. Sigue con la idea.

No muy convencido Sirius concluyó.

–Y ahora Moony tiene la guitarra… podemos hacerlo.

–¿Y yo dónde quedo? – preguntó James poniéndose serio de repente.

–¡Pues de vocalista! – dijo Sirius como si fuera obvio – aún no sé que canciones tocaríamos, pero ¿a qué es un buen plan?

–Estás loco – le dijo Remus al tiempo que guardaba su guitarra.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Moony – dijo Peter.

–¿Ni siquiera tú me apoyas? – dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero y mirando a James.

–Pad¿de qué nos serviría hacer un grupo musical?

–Pues…

Sin embargo, James no escuchó la respuesta de su amigo.

–¿Sabes Pad? Eres un genio…

–Sí, lo sé – dijo Sirius – pero no sé porqué lo sacas a relucir ahora.

–Creo que ya tengo una idea de qué hacer con Lily Evans…

.-.-.-.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sin palabras cuando su amigo terminó de decirles lo que se le había ocurrido.

–¿Y bien? – dijo James mirándolos ansioso – ¿qué dicen?

–Prongs… ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó Remus con cautela.

–Déjate de payasadas Moony, estoy hablando en serio.

–Pero James… es una locura – dijo Peter – Padfoot te ha contagiado.

–Chicos, es una buena idea…

–¡Claro que es una buena idea! – dijo Sirius siempre dispuesto a apoyar a su mejor amigo – con unos cuantos defectos y unas cuantas dificultades, pero una buena idea en fin.

–¿Cuáles defectos y cuáles dificultadas? – preguntó James algo a la defensiva. Sirius pidió ayuda con la mirada a sus amigos.

–Pues… nunca hemos tocado juntos – dijo Remus.

–¡Y no sabemos ninguna canción! – dijo Peter.

–Eso no me preocupa – dijo Sirius – es cuestión de practicar y buscar, pero amigo… ¿cómo vamos a hacer para que no nos detengan y para que Lily esté ahí?

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron pensativos. James levantó la cabeza con expresión decidida.

–Creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda a las fuerzas mayores.

**.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-**

**¿Lograrán los chicos ayudar a su amigo a conquistar a la pelirroja¿Cuál es el plan de James¿A qué fuerzas mayores se refiere? **

**Nos vemos en una semana. **

**Sara Fénix Black **

**PD¿qué tal si ahora dejan su review? ;) **


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y otras empresas asociadas. (Excepto Irune, Tania y Wendy, ellas son mías!)

Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia.Me alegro que les haya gustado tanto el inicio y haya tenido tan buena aceptación.

En el capítulo de hoy hace su aparición Albus Dumbledore, cuya personalidad en este fic fue creada por mi hermana, Amsp14, ya saben que yo no podría escribir a un Dumbledore así, pero para la historia se hacía necesario… Ya verán a que me refiero cuando lo lean…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contesto al final.

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo 2**

–¡Brujitas picantes!

–¡Pirulí de fresa!

–¡Grageas Bettie Bott!

–¡Ranas de Chocolate!

Finalmente la gárgola se movió y los merodeadores pudieron subir rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del director.

Dumbledore podría dejar de cambiar esa clave tan a menudo – se quejó Peter – ¡cada vez es una distinta!

–Será porque la cambia cada vez que alguien la adivina – dijo Remus al tiempo que James llamaba a la puerta.

–Adelante – sonó la voz del director. Los cuatro chicos entraron y saludaron a la vez.

–¡Hola profesor Dumbledore!

Fawkes cantó una suave nota al verlos y los chicos también lo saludaron.

–Hola chicos – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable - ¿qué sucede?

–Tenemos que hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante – dijo Sirius con semblante serio, aquel que guardaba cada vez que quería convencer a un profesor de algo.

–¡De vital importancia! – recalcó James.

Remus rodó los ojos y Peter se dedicó a contemplar la escena algo cohibido como siempre frente al director. Dumbledore los evaluó con su mirada penetrante un rato.

–Bien¿qué sucede con la señorita Evans?

El director sonrió al ver los rostros sorprendidos de los chicos.

–Tengo un plan, bueno, tenemos un plan – explicó James – pero tenemos ciertas dificultades de fuerza mayor, y pensamos que usted podría ayudarnos.

–¿Necesitan un permiso para lo que planean?

–Bueno profesor, así como que "necesitar el permiso"… – empezó a decir Sirius en tono de suficiencia, pero Remus le dio un codazo para que se callara. El chico se calló, pero sabía que lo que iba a decir era verdad. Los merodeadores solían hacer las cosas sin permiso…

James procedió a explicarle su plan al director quien asintió pensativo. Cuando el chico terminó de exponer sus ideas, los merodeadores miraron a Dumbledore expectantes.

–Hum… creo que es una muy buena idea James – dijo al fin – y creo que podré ayudarlo. Dentro de tres semanas, el 7 de Febrero habrá una reunión de profesores que tomará toda la tarde, por lo que los estudiantes estarán libres. Pueden usar esa tarde en el Gran Salón, me encargaré de que esté a su disposición. Llamaré a los Premios Anuales asistir a la actividad que se realizará esa noche en el Gran Salón. No se preocupen por la señorita Evans. Yo me encargaré de ella.

°°°

–Bueno, eso resuelve todos los problemas ¿no? – dijo James muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando salieron de la oficina.

–Lo dudo sinceramente – dijo Remus – aún no tenemos ni canciones, ni instrumentos, ni idea de decoración, ni…

–¡Shh Moony¡No nos deprimas! – dijo Sirius – tengo solución a eso.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó el aludido con incredulidad.

–Bueno, a la de los instrumentos sí. Le escribí a Alphard, me enviará la batería y puede hacer que a Peter le manden su teclado. Estarán aquí el fin de semana y poniéndole un hechizo insonorizador podremos practicar en el dormitorio.

–¿Qué canciones vamos a practicar? – preguntó Peter desanimado.

–¿Y cómo vamos a decorar? – dijo Remus algo desesperado.

–No tengo la solución exacta a eso – dijo Sirius – pero sí sé quien la tiene.

°°°

–¡Los cuatro están locos de remate!

Irune miraba a su novio y sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pues un poco – admitió Sirius – pero la pregunta es si quieres ayudarnos.

–¡Por favor! – secundó James.

Irune se mordió un labio pensativa. Era una idea alocada y muy arriesgada, pero tal vez podría funcionar… Era una locura, pero una locura de los merodeadores siempre era divertida. Y ella siempre estaba dispuesta para un poco de diversión.

–Hum… puedo ayudarlos con lo de las canciones. Tengo una idea del tipo de música de Lily y puedo averiguar un poco más, pero lo de la decoración…

–Nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo Sirius de inmediato – pero necesitamos ayuda para planearla, porque no tenemos ni idea.

–Aún así, es un Salón muy grande… – dijo la chica – vamos a necesitar más ayuda. ¿Les importa que les diga a Wendy y a Tania? Creo que con ellas podría hacerlo.

Ambas chicas eran las mejores amigas de Irune. Ella y Wendy pertenecían a Ravenclaw. Tania era una Gryffindor, compañera y amiga de Lily Evans.

–Por supuesto –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

–Pero no voy a hacer de celestina entre Tania y tú – dijo rápidamente Irune señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente – tienes que dejar tu timidez y hablar con ella.

–No te preocupes – dijo Remus molesto, lanzando una mirada asesina a James – creo que mi timidez desaparecerá después de la vergüenza que Prongs nos quiere hacer pasar…

°°°

–Aquí está – dijo Sirius terminando de acomodar la batería en el dormitorio con todo cuidado – ya podemos empezar a practicar.

–Creo que aún nos faltan unas canciones que tocar¿no crees? – le dijo Peter al tiempo que practicaba viejas melodías en su recién llegado teclado.

–¡Deja de tocar eso! – dijo Sirius – la idea es sorprender a Lily, no deprimirla.

Peter dejó de tocar, en ese momento entraron al cuarto Irune, James y Remus.

–Traje ya algunas canciones –dijo Irune pasándoles unas hojas y conectando una vieja grabadora mágica – dudo que las conozcan, porque según Tania la música favorita de Lily es muggle. De hecho, les conseguí su canción favorita. Aquí la tienen, pronto tendremos todo y partitura, Tania tenía esta grabadora mágica que da las partituras de las piezas que toca si uno se las pide. Tomamos unos discos prestados, espero que nos los echen en falta mientras hacemos las copias.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron escuchando todas las canciones que la chica había llevado mientras James escogía las que le parecían mejor.

–Es que ninguna es exactamente para ella… - decía con tristeza.

–Pues si quieres una a la medida deberías hacerla – dijo Irune, quien escuchaba todas las canciones románticas abrazada a su novio.

–¿Componer una? – dijo James pensativo – tal vez no sea mala idea, no soy muy bueno con los instrumentos, pero creo que puedo intentar algo…

–¡Eso es, preciosa! – dijo Sirius dándole un beso en el cuello a su novia – dale ideas. Ahora no nos dejará dormir haciendo la canción.

James no le puso atención, empezaba a pensar cómo debería ser una canción que expresara lo que sentía por Lily Evans. No podía ser cualquier canción.

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Y eso es todo por hoy!

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo en una semana lo tendrán...

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Daina Chan: Me alegra que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Hey! Eso de leer el final no se vale... espero que ahora igual leas el resto... No creo que te cueste seguirle el paso a este, que es bastante cortito en extensión y en capítulos. Aiosami: Me alegra que te gustara tanto! Pero oye, a Remus lo he puesto en la guitarra, no en el teclado… Pero son un grupo de infarto! A cualquiera le gustaría colarse en su camerino... Nos vemos en el MSN! Lunis Lupin: No te puedo decir cual es el plan exactamente, aunque ya se empieza a vislumbrar, y las fuerzas mayores ya sabes quien es, bueno, en realidad, quienes son… Pero traer del futuro a Fred y George sería genial¿Dulce y tierna Lily? Este... No estoy tan segura de que tan bien le calcen los adjetivos... Ire peliyellowinxu evans: Espero que te haya ido bien en el quiz de alemán, yo estoy deseando llevarlo, pero tendrá que esperar. Me alegra que te guste... No me llamo Irune, Irene ni nada por el estilo, pero también me gusta tu nombre. El mío es Alicia. Amsp14: Sí, duraste bastante en dejar el review... Aquí está al fin tu querido Dumbledore... Las canciones aparecen en el cuarto... Álgida: Ya verás que hace Lily cuando el plan se ponga en marcha... y también tendremos bastante canto, así que propone diversión lo que viene! Black Heiress: Me alegra que te gustara el comienzo del fic, a mi también me encantaría ir a un concierto suyo! Hasta que hace la boca agua esa descripción que haces de Sirius en la batería... Me alegra que te guste Irune, a mi me encanta desde que escribí ese one-shot y tengo planeado escribir todavía otra historia más donde saldrá ella. Rubymoon-Faith¡Hola amiga! Se que llevas años esperándola, porque creo que hace más o menos un año que empecé a planearla y no he olvidado que me ayudaste con las canciones. Me alegra que te guste el inicio, y ya está lo que sigue. Sí, se que te encantan, en especial cierto lobito... Nos vemos. Ginny84: me alegra que te guste la pinta que tiene, aquí está la continuación… Julieta Black Potter: Sí, se que las hice esperar un poco, pero ya está aquí la celebración. Me alegra que te guste su actitud, y como están de locos así puedes esperar que actúen... Que dicha que te guste la historia y espero verte por aquí. Lady Kenobi: Los merodeadores son estrellas… pero ahora van a serlo a través de la música! Me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas pasándote por aquí! Virginia91: Hola! Pues SFP&SFB tiene dos parejas principales pero no te puedo revelar cuales son puesto que tienen personajes propios de la historia, pero espero que realmente puedas darte una vuelta por ahí... Es distinto a este, no es una comedia, pero a mi parecer es lo mejor que he escrito... me alegra que te llamara la atención y que te gustara lo que leíste. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Va a ser cortito, capítulos cortos y solo 7. Claro que no me enfado, más bien me alegro porque sí leas este! Náyade: Pues son los merodeadores, ese será su nombre! Me alegra que te guste la historia y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste! Bella Blackvad: si, una mini historia de corte distinto a las que acostumbro, ya sabes que la comedia no es exactamente lo mismo... Tendrás capítulo semanal por las siguientes 5 semanas, pues son 7 capítulos en total. Me alegra que te guste Irune! A mi me encanta! Josesita: Me alegra que te guste tanto! Espero que siga siendo interesante y atrayente! Lily-cPotter: Me alegra que te guste, y ya casi está la banda aquí! Paciencia! 

Deina Black: Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, si, es bastante simple –ya tengo demasiadas tramas complejas para empezar otra…- Sí, esta vez voté por unos merodeadores más graciosos, menos tensos… Irune aparecerá mucho en este fic, espero que te agrade.

Besos desde Costa Rica a todos!

Sara Fénix Black


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos! **

**Entre el cierre de semestre de la U y una gripe muy necia que me pegaron mis queridas amigas de la U he estado muy ocupada esta semana, pero finalmente hoy he podido sentarme a publicar la historia. **

**Estoy muy feliz de el éxito que está teniendo a pesar de ser una historia corta y llevar solo dos capítulos. El capítulo de hoy es muy corto, pero ya en el siguiente tendremos mucha más acción. **

**Recordar que el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. A mi me pertenece únicamente la trama, Irune, Tania y Wendy. **

**Con ustedes, el capítulo 3 de Los merodeadores presentan: **

**.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.–**

**Capítulo 3**

**.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.–**

Wendy y Tania habían estado felices de ayudar a la causa. La primera de ellas porque la decoración era su debilidad y la segunda porque ese trabajo tenía dos grandes beneficios para ella: la historia de la eterna persecución de James a Lily podría terminar y además, podría trabajar con Remus Lupin.

Fue un mes de duro trabajo para todos los que conocían el secreto. Los merodeadores ensayaban día y noche, casi no tenían tiempo para estudiar y entre más se acercaba la fecha empezaron a saltarse algunas clases con tal que todo quedara perfecto.

Las chicas no llegaron al extremo de perder clases, pero si rompieron otras reglas, la más grave de todas yendo al pueblo en secreto con los chicos. Irune estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero Wendy y Tania no, así que fue toda una experiencia.

Utilizaron el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y salieron de Honeydukes escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Primero fueron a Tiroslargos moda, donde compraron las túnicas que iban a lucir los chicos el día 7 de Febrero en la presentación. Posteriormente se dividieron para comparar las cosas que iban a necesitar.

James y Wendy fueron a comprar los materiales necesarios para la decoración de lo que sería el escenario: cartones, pintura, papel seda, cortinas, etc…

A Sirius e Irune les tocó buscar los artefactos que necesitarían para los efectos especiales: luces de bengala, focos de luces distintos y todo lo que pudieron encontrar en el pueblo que les podía servir.

Eran una pareja muy curiosa. Había sido todo un revuelo cuando habían empezado a salir juntos porque los dos eran muy populares en el colegio pero a nadie se le había ocurrido emparejarlos. Cuando un año antes habían aparecido juntos tras las vacaciones de navidad, el club de fans de Sirius casi sufre un infarto colectivo.

El hecho es que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, ambos eran alocados, arriesgados, poco escrupulosos para romper las normas, tenían un genio muy vivo, un carácter algo chineado, una familia conflictiva y un gran ego. Sus amigos habían creído que no funcionarían pues se parecían demasiado, pero para sorpresa de todo el colegio ya hacía más de un año que Sirius Black e Irune Mendizábal eran novios.

Tania y Remus, finalmente, habían ido a buscar una lista infinita de "pequeñas cosas que podían ser necesarias": clavos, chinches, cinta, engrapadoras mágicas, goma, hilo, tijeras, etc…

–¿Y de quién fue la idea? – preguntó Tania mientras escogían entre los distintos metros de cinta que habían.

–¿Cuál?

–La de la banda.

–Bueno… surgió en una conversación entre Sirius y yo.

–Hum… ¿vamos a oírlos antes del gran día?

–No lo sé –dijo Remus – tal vez te invite un día a un ensayo.

El chico le sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa complacida.

–¿Sabes? Es muy lindo todo esto que está haciendo James por Lily – comentó Tania – es muy romántico.

–Bueno, en realidad es una medida algo desesperada… – dijo Remus – pero esperamos que funcione.

–Sí… en realidad sí suena algo desesperada. También es muy bonito lo que tú estás haciendo.

–¿Yo? – dijo Remus mirándola con interés.

–Tú… y tus amigos claro. Ayudar a James tan desinteresadamente. Es lindo.

Tania le sonrió más pronunciadamente y se dirigió hacia la caja a pagar. Remus sonrió satisfecho de la opinión de la chica, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente, debía haberle dicho algo. Se apresuró a seguirla y salieron de la tienda para reunirse con los otros y volver al colegio.

°°°

La noche anterior al día del evento, durante la cena, el profesor Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

–El día de mañana los profesores vamos a tener una reunión durante toda la tarde, por lo que estarán libres de lecciones. Sin embargo, el Gran Comedor estará cerrado todo ese tiempo para prepararlo para una actividad que se realizará a la hora de la cena. Le pido a los Premios Anuales, sin excepción, que estén aquí a las ocho de la noche en punto.

Lily escuchó con atención las palabras del director y asintió haciendo nota mental de estar ahí a la hora indicada.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a encontrarse.

°°°

–¡Potter, no seas tonto! No tienes gracia para acomodar las cosas… Ven acá. Wendy, mejor pégalas tú.

Irune se horrorizó al ver como James pegaba unas de las tiras de colores que habían hecho las muchachas para poner en los bordes de las ventanas. Su amiga tomó el lugar del merodeador, a quien Irune envió a ayudar a Sirius a acomodar los instrumentos.

Ella estaba supervisándolo todo, tenían sólo unas horas para tener todo listo.

–Ten cuidado con esas luces de bengala – dijo Sirius al ver como su novia ponía unas muy cerca del improvisado escenario. Habían corrido la mesa de profesores para decorar la tarima donde estaba la mesa como el escenario. La mesa de profesores estaba en ese momento en el centro de las otro cuatro mesas, y los estandartes de las casas habían desaparecido. Esa noche era lo que menos importaba.

–No te preocupes Siri – dijo Irune – no haremos estallar ninguna cuando ustedes estén cerca de la orilla.

Las chicas se encargarían de los efectos, las cortinas y parte de la presentación. Todos estaban muy emocionados y nerviosos, pero James más que ningún otro.

Cuando terminaron de decorar se cambiaron. Sirius había insistido en que necesitaban mínimo dos juegos de ropa cada uno para cambiarse durante el espectáculo, y en el caso de él y Remus, usarían tres.

Las chicas habían cubierto con una cortina un espacio detrás del improvisado escenario para utilizar de bastidor. Ahí los chicos podrían cambiarse rápidamente.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y empezaron a entrar los chicos y chicas llenos de curiosidad por cual sería el gran evento anunciado por el director se quedaron sorprendidos al ver una gran cortina negra en la que se reflejaban curiosas figuras de colores. ¿Qué había detrás de esa cortina? No cabía duda de que era un telón improvisado.

Tras los bastidores los cuatro chicos estaban nerviosos. Irune fue hacia su novio, quien en ese momento vestía totalmente de negro, y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa. Le dio un beso y luego le sonrió.

–Nada de nervios Paddy. Sabes que eres un "as" en la batería… todo va a salir bien y estás guapísimo.

–Gracias preciosa – el chico la abrazó y le dijo – es que es la primera parte… en esta me toca lucirme.

–Y lo harás – le dijo ella con seguridad – todos lo harán. Ahora tranquilo, James es el único con derecho a estar nervioso aquí. Tú ya tienes a tu chica y si sobrevives después de salir ahí, todavía la tendrás.

–¿Por qué no voy a sobrevivir?

Irune lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

–Eres irresistible para una masa de fanáticas como las que vas a encontrar al otro lado de esta cortina. –luego sonrió arrogantemente – pobres chicas… pensar que ya eres mío.

Sirius rió y la besó de nuevo. James los miró de lejos algo nervioso. Wendy le puso una mano en el hombro.

–No te preocupes James. Con suerte esos serán Lily y tú en unos días. Sólo sal ahí y déjala sin habla.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Tania resonar en el Gran Salón.

–Por favor, tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos. Esta noche presentaremos un espectáculo muy especial que tiene un propósito muy bien definido. Prepárense por favor, el espectáculo está por empezar…

**.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.**

Eso es todo por hoy!

El espectáculo está por empezar, así que prepárense porque la música empieza en... Una semana!

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Issa Black: me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo!

Angie Crowe: Hola! Me alegra verte en este fic! Los pensamientos de Lily me costaron bastante, pero estoy muy feliz del resultado y que te gusten a ti también me hace muy feliz. Los expuse a las noches de composición porque me encanta la canción y si el no la compone no tiene sentido...

Lunis Lupin¡Pues sí, son pequeños los capítulos! Aunque luego de este serán más largos. La canción le costará la suyo, pero ya verán el resultado...

Álgida: Las canciones están en parte porque me gustan y sobretodo porque calzan con la historia, aunque el tipo de música no sé que tan del agrado general será… pero a mi me gusta! Ya me dirás en el siguiente capítulo que te parece.

Amsp14: Hola! Me alegra que te encante… el 6 ahí va, creo que pronto lo terminaré, ahora que me está dando por oír ese disco fijo me saldrá.

Deina Black: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La canción es preciosa, es todo lo que puedo decir. Sí, Irune es muy lista. Ya es conocido a las chicas, y para verlos a ellos tocando solo debes esperar al próximo capítulo!

Ariadna Creta: Hola! No sé porqué no te aceptará los reviews, pero me alegra que aunque sea de esta forma los dejes. Sí, este es tal vez el único fic donde aparecen todos los merodeadores que no tiene ni rastro de tragedia… Me alegra que te agrade Irune, y no tengas celos, que ella es cada una de nosotras… Sobre tu songfic, 3 cosas: 1, esta historia tengo más de un año de estarla escribiendo, así que la empecé antes de la tuya. 2, me encanta tu idea, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración y 3 me enamoré de esa canción –de hecho Ana me regaló el disco para mi cumpleaños– y quiero que la historia que salga con ella sea soberbia, y ya sabes, con Sara quería lo mismo y me llevó 2 años...

Aiosami: Sí, la verdad Remus en cualquiera de los instrumentos se vería irresistible!1 Me alegra que te guste como la historia. La canción ya existe, no vayas a creer que yo voy a componer por James, pero es perfecta para la historia.

Nariko: Espero que los exámenes no hayan terminado contigo... me alegra que te guste la pinta del fic, y sí, es algo medio loco. He avanzado un poco a mano la historia de CSI, cuando la tenga en la compu te la paso. Bueno, espero que podamos vernos pronto en el MSN (si es que el fin de semestre no acaba conmigo primero…)

Alexandra Malfoy: Gracias por leer el fic! Espero que lo sigas leyendo!

Rubymoon–Faith: Hola amiga! Bueno, como Sirius dice, "permiso" en sí no era lo que necesitaban sino ayuda… Me alegra que te guste Irune, a mi me encanta como se lleva no solo con Sirius sino con todos los merodeadores, en especial el regaño a Remus que hace ver que bien los conoce a todos ¿no lo crees? La música, en el siguiente. Ánimo! Ya casi es 22!

Lady Kenobi: Este es un fic rápido, así que tenía que avanzar muy rápido en estos primeros capítulos, sino luego voy enredando la historia, se hace más larga, más intrigante y me sale otra Sara, y esa no es la idea... La letra de la canción aparecerá eventualmente. El Dumbledore se lo debes a Ana, que sí, es mi hermana de sangre, le daré tu mensaje.

Ire Peliyellowinxu Evans: Me alegra que te haya ido bien después de todo con el examen. Sí, soy de Costa Rica. Me alegra que te guste, sigue leyendo!

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara fénix Black


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos! **

Aquí estoy una semana más, muy feliz porque ya salí de dos de los siete cursos que estaba llevando este semestre, aun me quedan algunos muy duros, pero las vacaciones empiezan a sonar como algo menos abstracto y más cercano…

Y eso son buenas noticias para ustedes como para mí. ¿Por qué? Pues porque finalmente podré terminar Esa chica es mía…

Además, es un honor para mi anunciarles que en medio del estrés de estas semanas de trabajos finales y exámenes he empezado a escribir el prólogo de lo que será el Zafiro Llameante… No empezaré a publicar hasta que avance mucho más en la historia, pero ya está en proceso…

Recuerden que sólo Irune, Tania y Wendy me pertenecen. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling, y la personalidad de Dumbledore fue creada por mi hermana, Amsp14.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Lily entró al Gran Salón se sorprendió al ver el telón negro y como los otros empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que sucedería esa noche. Buscó con la mirada la mesa de profesores, parecía ser esa que estaba en el centro.

Se dirigió a ella con paso decidido.

– ¡Señorita Evans! – dijo una voz a su espalda. La chica se volvió para encontrarse frente al director, quien le sonrió complacido.

– Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore – saludó la chica cortésmente – iba hacia la mesa de profesores, usted pidió que los Premios Anuales…

– ¡Ah, claro! – dijo el director sonriendo – aunque hoy como ves no estamos usando los colores de las casas y todos se están sentando lo más cerca posible del escenario, así que vamos, creo que puedo conseguirnos un buen sitio.

Dumbledore empezó a caminar y Lily lo siguió algo indecisa.

– Pero profesor, todavía falta… el otro Premio Anual.

– ¿El señor Potter? No nos preocupemos por él. Hará su aparición, estoy seguro. ¡Ah, creo que aquí estaremos muy bien!

Dumbledore se sentó en la mesa central y esperó a que Lily hiciera otro tanto a su lado.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que vamos a ver profesor? – preguntó la chica con evidente curiosidad. El director sonrió haciendo temblar su barba.

– No voy a arruinarle la sorpresa señorita Evans. Creo que disfrutará mucho el espectáculo, al menos yo pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea.

En ese momento todos los estudiantes del colegio estaban ya en el comedor. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dirigió su varita a las puertas del salón, que se cerraron suavemente.

Las luces del salón se apagaron y la voz de Irune fue la que resonó esta vez en todo el salón.

– ¡Buenas noches compañeros y profesores! Es el momento de empezar el espectáculo, prepárense para la noche más mágica que ha vivido Hogwarts jamás… Es un honor de mi parte anunciar que… - unas letras rápidamente trazadas con luces de color mágicas que estaba proyectando Tania desde el fondo empezaron a aparecer conforme Irune continuaba- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs se complacen en presentar… "Sólo para ti, Lily Evans".

Lily no podía creer lo que oía ni lo que leía en ese momento. No pudo reaccionar.

Una pequeña explosión resonó cuando la cortina negra cayó y unas llamaradas de colores la sustituyeron. Irune se lo estaba pasando genial activando las luces de bengala con la varita de lejos. Ella y Sirius habían entrenado mucho en ese "arte".

Antes de que el humo se disipara el fuerte sonido de una guitarra eléctrica y una batería a todo de meter llenaron el salón. Una luz se encendió y alumbró directamente a un guapísimo James Potter, quien empezó a cantar mirando hacia Lily, cuya expresión de sorpresa era enorme. Los gritos del público femenino no se hicieron esperar.

_No sabes como te deseo  
no sabes como te he soñado  
si tú supieras que me muero  
por tu amor y por tus labios_

Los gritos de las chicas llenaron el salón cuando se encendió otra luz mostrando a Sirius Black en la batería. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto y se movía con vivacidad siguiendo los movimientos frenéticos de su dueño sobre la batería.

_Si tú supieras que soy sincero  
que yo soy derecho y no te fallo  
si tú supieras lo que te quiero  
podría darte todo, hasta mis ojos_

La siguiente luz apuntó a Remus Lupin, y los gritos renovaron en fuerza al ver al "tímido" merodeador vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y tocando la guitarra eléctrica como todo un profesional. La última luz se dirigió a Pettigrew en el teclado.

_Pero tú ya tienes otro  
un tipo frío y aburrido  
un tonto que es un reprimido  
eso no te pega a ti,  
no te va._

En medio de esa estrofa Sirius hizo una complicada maroma con los palillos e hizo uno volar en el aire para atraparlo y lo dirigió hacia Snape. Una luz iluminó al sorprendido Slytherin, a quien estaba dirigido con todo cariño lo de "frío, aburrido y reprimido".

Lily se sonrojó vivamente. Ella ni siquiera había salido realmente con Snape, pero recordó que eso le había dicho a James. ¡Pobre Severus, tras de que ya todos le tenían ojeriza!

Al empezar el coro de la canción los chicos acompañaron a James a viva voz. La fuerza que transmitía la canción era increíble, y cada oye mi amor iluminaba a Lily, quien empezaba a ponerse roja no ya de vergüenza sino de furia.

_Oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando las almas  
oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando los cuerpos_

_No iba a quedarse a aguantar eso. Hizo además de levantarse para irse, pero Dumbledore la tomó del brazo justo en ese momento y la hizo inclinarse hacia él para gritarle en el oído de manera que pudiera oírle en medio del bullicio._

– ¡Qué bien que tocan estos chicos¿No lo cree así señorita Evans?

Pero el director no esperó su respuesta y se puso de pie igual que gran parte de los chicos y chicas que los rodeaban, que estaban ya bailando al ritmo de la canción.

Remus se acercó a James mientras este cantaba la siguiente estrofa mirando en dirección a la pelirroja.

_Conmigo tu alucinarías,  
como no  
conmigo tú hasta el fin del mundo  
contigo yo me perdería  
contigo yo quiero todo  
y nada a medias_

James dejó de ver a la pelirroja en ese momento para señalar al grupo de Slytherin donde todavía estaba Snape.

_Pero tú ya tienes otro  
un tipo frío y aburrido  
un tonto que es un reprimido  
eso no te pega a ti  
no te va_

Sirius se disponía a repetir la maniobra con la varita que utilizaba hábilmente para sorpresa de todos como instrumento, pero esta vez Snape estaba preparado y lanzó un hechizo hacia él.

Sirius no pudo quitarse porque tenía que seguir tocando, pero la hilaridad de los Slytherin lo hizo palidecer. Lanzó una mirada a un lado del escenario donde estaba Irune, pero esta le hizo señas de que se tranquilizara y que sacudiera más el cabello.

Sirius la miró extrañado de la indicación pero la chica sólo le lanzó un beso y le gritó "¡guapísimo!", aunque su grito se perdió entre el bullicio de gritos que se desataron cuando James se acercó a la orilla del escenario para cantar, inclinándose de manera que quedaba muy cerca de las chicas, quienes habían dejado sus campos para acercarse lo más posible a los chicos.

_Oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando las almas  
oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando los cuerpos_

– Presumiendo – dijo Lily al verlo sonreír a las chicas y tocando las manos estiradas hacia él de algunas – todo lo que está haciendo es presumiendo y poniéndome en ridículo…

– ¿Decía algo? – le preguntó Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella.

La chica no pudo responder pues los gritos aumentaron muchos decibeles cuando Remus también se acercó a la orilla del escenario.

_Oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando las almas  
oye mi amor  
no me digas que no  
y vamos juntando los cuerpos_

Cuando la canción dio a su fin Lily trató de escabullirse, probablemente en medio del griterío y el alboroto Dumbledore no le impediría marcharse. Había pedido que como Premio Anual se quedara, pero no podía¡era superior a sus fuerzas!

Sin embargo, cuando trató de irse se paralizó al ver una luz sobre ella. Dumbledore la tomó del brazo y la centró en la luz, sonriéndole cariñosamente, como si estuviera ayudándola. En ese momento Lily detestó al director como nunca lo había hecho hasta el momento.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, dejando solamente a James visible.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Y eso es todo por hoy!

El espectáculo ha comenzado. La canción que aparece se llama "Oye mi amor" y pertenece al grupo mexicano Maná.

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Lunis Lupin: así son los hombres de ilógicos a veces, pero es a la pelirroja a la que quiere y a ninguna otra! Aquí empieza el espectáculo, ya veremos en que termina…

Amsp14¡Y ya están en el escenario! En este capítulo hay solo una, en los otros habrá más.

Flowerweasley16: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo!

Alex black bird: espero que este final no te duela… y que te guste el capítulo.

Nimphadora Weasley: Me alegra que te gustara! Yo estoy mucho mejor, espero que también te hayas recuperado.

Ariadna Creta¡Hola amiga! Me fue muy bien en el examen de investigación, aquí tienes al super cuarteto. No, no tengo a los Hombres G en lista. Espero que nos encontremos pronto de nuevo.

Lady Kenobi: El show ha comenzado… ¡Espero que te guste!

Elarhy: Aquí está la continuación, espero que la disfrutes.

Rubymoon-Faith¡Hola! Sí, aquí está el espectáculo. Sí, Tania e Irune tienen demasiada suerte!

Marcela9: Hola! Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti, Me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Sí, lo de Tania y Remus estará presente en la historia, y creo que tienes razón, es un personaje que JK hace sufrir mucho y la verdad las escritoras de fics –incluyéndome- tampoco le hacemos la vida fácil…

Virginia91: Bueno, pero recordaste dejar en este capítulo, lo que me hace muy feliz. ¡Aquí está el espectáculo¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Deina Black: Espero que la incertidumbre no haya acabado contigo y hayas podido esperar para ver el inicio del espectáculo que ¡ya está aquí! Espero tu comentario…

Álgida: Remus y Tania… no prometo nada con esa pareja, pero sí veremos algo sobre ellos de a poco. Espero que te haya gustado y no te deje muy intrigada pues queda toda otra semana antes del siguiente capítulo…

SalyPotter y UnikaEvans¡Hola chicas! Me alegra que les encante mi fic, aquí está la primera canción, espero que les haya gustado el inicio del espectáculo, las imagino con las chicas que están a la orilla del escenario¿o me equivoco?

¡Besos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos! **

Perdonen la tardanza con el capítulo, pero estoy en el puro final del semestre y esto es de locos. Finalmente he sacado un tiempo para contestar los reviews y poder subir el capítulo.

En estos momentos estoy muy alterada todavía, acabo de ver el capítulo final de la quinta temporada de CSI que dirigió Tarantino y está ¡DE INFARTO! Son dos horas de morderse las uñas hasta la raíz. Si alguien no lo ha visto y va a verlo… un consejo: no se fíen de Tarantino. Cuando piensen que no puede ser peor. ERROR. Siempre puede ser peor.

Ahora, después de ese pequeño lapsus (¡Es que aún estoy traumada!), los dejo con el capítulo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5**

Sirius aprovechó la oscuridad en el escenario para salir un momento tras bastidores.

–¡Irune Mendizábal¿qué me hizo ese…?

–¡Shhhh! – dijo Irune tapándole la boca con los dedos – no te hizo nada malo, puedo retocarlo pero te juro que lo primero que haré después de besarte cuando acabe esto es buscar a Severus Snape y darle las gracias. Asumo que pensó que te sentaría mal, pero… míralo por ti mismo.

Irune puso un espejo frente a los ojos de Sirius, y este puso una expresión horrorizada.

–¡Tengo el cabello azul¡Azul eléctrico!

–¡Y bajo las luces del escenario se ve simplemente increíble! –dijo Irune – déjame retocar un poco el color para que se vea mejor y sal rápido. Ya te toca hablar.

La chica dirigió la varita a la cabeza de su novio y luego lo dejó verse en el espejo una vez más.

–Van a adorarte –dijo Irune antes de darle un beso rápido y empujarlo al escenario, donde lo recibió una luz de frente. Wendy estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con eso.

°°°

Mientras Sirius se preocupaba por su cabello, James miraba a Lily iluminada bajo el reflector y la cara completamente roja, con una expresión de furia muy mal contenida.

James sonrió a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía y empezó a hablar.

–Buenas noches¿cómo están todos? – se calló mientras los gritos de las chicas se calmaban – Mis amigos y yo esperamos que disfruten el espectáculo de esta noche. – nuevos gritos y exclamaciones. James sonrió e hizo una reverencia que aumentó la respuesta del público, esperó con paciencia, al tiempo que hacia votos porque Dumbledore lograra sostener a Lily mientras tanto – Sin embargo, todo este esfuerzo y espectáculo está hecho en realidad para una sola persona. No pretendo dejarte en ridículo o aprovecharme de esta ocasión para presumir Lily. La canción que acabamos de interpretar se llama "Oye mi amor" (N/a: del grupo mexicano Maná). Eso es lo que te pido esta noche Lily. Ponle atención a todo lo que digo hoy aquí, porque todo tiene sentido y es verdad. Todo esto es sólo para ti.

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, pero de repente se encendió una al lado del escenario y apareció Sirius de nuevo. Llevaba el pelo ordenado otra vez, pero de un color azul un poco más oscuro que le quedaba muy bien. Los gritos arreciaron.

–¡Buenas noches Hogwarts! A continuación vamos a interpretar un tema muy divertido llamado de Don Juan a Romeo (N/a: pertenece al grupo Menudo y aparece en su disco "Imagínate"), el cual lo encontramos tras una larga búsqueda, pero es cien por ciento verídico en el caso que nos importa hoy…

Sirius se sentó en la batería y tras intercambiar una mirada con Remus empezaron con fuerza. Nuevas luces de bengala estallaron y se iluminó todo el escenario. James empezó a cantar corriendo de un lado a otro del escenario animando al público.

_Yo, el rompecorazones de la escuela_

_que roba los suspiros de las nenas_

_me estoy desprestigiando por tu amor._

_No, ni yo me reconozco¿qué me pasa? _

_mi lista de conquistas ya no avanza_

_tu nombre ocupó mi corazón_

Los chicos se unieron como coro en la siguiente parte de la canción. Lily rodó los ojos al escuchar la letra de la canción pero recordó lo que había dicho Sirius. ¿Cien por ciento verídico? Sabía que James era uno de los rompecorazones de la escuela y que hacía tiempo no salía con nadie… Pero¿debía creer que eso era por su causa?

_Oye, nena, dame tu sonrisa_

_¿no ves niña que si no me amas moriré?_

Algunas chicas enviaron miradas entre airadas y de reproche a Lily, pero ninguna se atrevió a decirle nada¡estaba a la par del director! Quien por cierto parecía muy divertido con el espectáculo.

_Fui de don Juan a Romeo, _

_de tus labios soy prisionero_

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_en tus brazos puedo tocar el cielo,_

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_por ti, mi amor._

James señaló a Lily y le lanzó un beso. Las chicas gritaron, pero Lily se puso roja de rabia.

_¿Ves? Me traes como un loco de remate_

_ahora soy un caso incurable_

_¡Estoy desesperado por tu amor!_

"Siempre ha sido un caso incurable de locura" pensó Lily "pero dudo que eso sea mi culpa".

Sin embargo, una duda se acababa de posar en su mente. ¿Y si era verdad que era amor¿Y si de verdad estaba desesperado por ella?

_Oye, nena, dame tu mirada_

_¿no ves niña que si no me amas moriré?_

No, era demasiado pedir.

_Fui de don Juan a Romeo, _

_de tus labios soy prisionero_

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_en tus brazos puedo tocar el cielo_

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_por ti, mi amor._

–¿No le parece maravilloso todo lo que han montado? – le preguntó Dumbledore inclinándose hacia ella de nuevo.

Lily miró los juegos de luces, las llamas de las bengalas y el espectáculo en sí. Asintió y Dumbledore sonrió.

Hasta ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de la monstruosidad de espectáculo que estaban dando los chicos. Realmente se habían pulido hasta el último detalle… por ella.

No, para burlarse de ella y lucirse.

En ese momento un movimiento a un costado del escenario, desde donde venía la luz que estaba iluminando sobre el público llamó su atención, y reconoció a una chica que estaba ahí… dirigiendo la luz con la varita.

–¿Tania?

_Oye, nena, dame tu sonrisa_

_¿no ves niña que si no me amas moriré?_

En ese momento Remus y Peter cesaron de tocar y dio paso a que solo la batería acompañara las voces de los cuatro muchachos.

Tania era su amiga, no ayudaría a esos a burlarse de ella.

_Fui de don Juan a Romeo, _

_de tus labios soy prisionero_

La guitarra y el teclado entraron con fuerza una vez más. Lily se sentó. De repente se sentía mal. Tania estaba ayudándolos… ¿qué sentido tenía todo eso?

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_en tus brazos puedo tocar el cielo_

_de don Juan a Romeo,_

_por ti, mi amor_.

Al acabar la canción todas las luces del salón se apagaron quedando completamente a oscuras. La voz de Peter Pettigrew resonó en el salón.

–Venerado público (N/A: tomé esta expresión del libro de Jeafrey Deaver "El hombre evanescente"), tomen asiento y descansen un momento. El espectáculo a llegado al final de su primera parte y dentro de un momento podrán disfrutar de un pequeño intermedio a cargo de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin…

°°°

Mientras Peter hablaba Remus y Sirius se cambiaban rápidamente. El primero se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para ponerse unos jeans azules ajustados y una camisa negra de tela algo suave, con botones adelante. Sirius por su parte se dejó los jeans negros y se puso una camisa del mismo diseño de la de su amigo, pero de color blanco.

–¡Guapísimo! – dijo Irune al verlo y le dio un beso – ¡ahora sal ahí con cuidado… Recuerda que eres propiedad privada! Espero que te devuelvan de una pieza…

–No te preocupes preciosa – le dijo Sirius complacido – siempre encontraré una forma de volver a ti.

Remus estaba muy pálido y nervioso. Una cosa era tocar la guitarra, eso le gustaba mucho. Hacer coros tampoco estaba tan mal, pero es que eso de cantar frente a todos…

Una mano se posó en su hombro y se volvió. Era Tania. Lo miraba sonriendo levemente.

–No tienes que estar nervioso. Lo harás genial.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Te vi ensayar con Sirius¿recuerdas?

–Sí… Sirius es un natural con esto.

–Sí… supongo. No era exactamente a él a quien estaba viendo. Suerte Remus.

Wendy llegó en ese momento a tomar a Tania del brazo.

–¡Apresúrate¡Tenemos que colocarnos para las luces! Suerte Remus. ¡Vamos!

Tania la sonrió una vez más y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa mientras las chicas se alejaban.

°°°

El Gran Comedor estaba completamente a oscuras, y murmullos emocionados llenaban el ambiente. ¿Qué estaban tramando ahora los merodeadores? Lily miraba desesperada hacia la puerta, sería el momento perfecto para escabullírsele al profesor Dumbledore, pero este no dejaba de hablar con ella.

–Hasta el momento están dando una presentación muy buena, la mejor de la historia de Hogwarts, según creo, aunque hace años que leí ese libro… usted ya lo leyó, asumo.

–Sí profesor… creo que voy a ir al baño…

–¡No señorita Evans! Parece que ya van a continuar, no puede perderse el intermedio…

Una animada música empezó a sonar justo en ese momento y unas luces de colores a brillar en el techo, todos intercambiaron miradas emocionadas. De repente una potente luz iluminó ambos costados del salón y la voz de dos chicos llenó el lugar.

_Colgado, vivo colgado  
Colgado y enamorado  
Sencillamente perdido y desorientado  
Colgado de tu presente  
Colgado de tu pasado  
Colgado como un pendiente  
De tu amor clavado_

Sirius y Remus bailaban al ritmo de la música, desplazándose entre las mesas y salvándose a duras penas de las manos de las chicas de Hogwarts que gritaban a todo pulmón.

Habían hechizado los instrumentos para que siguieran las música durante esa canción, pues no podrían tocarlos y además utilizaban otros de fondo.

La luz que iluminaba a Remus se apagó y Sirius continuó cantando acercándose directamente a Lily, quien enrojeció una vez más al ver que uno de los focos se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y cantó su estrofa, sin olvidar una perfecta coreografía:

_La marea viene  
La marea va  
Tanto movimiento me mareará  
Una noche en blanco sin saber de ti  
Al tenerte a mi lado  
Vivo colgado_

La luz de Remus volvió a hacer acto de presencia, este se encontraba ya al otro extremo del salón, asombrado de haber llegado vivo hasta ahí. Sirius por su parte, al dejar de ser el centro de atención se arrodilló junto a Lily y le dijo:

–Evans, mira el ridículo que James nos está poniendo a hacer por ti… hazle caso de una vez ¿sí?

Sirius no espero su respuesta sino que se apresuró a llegar al lado de Remus, que continuaba cantando:

_Yo que voy buscándote  
Por las calles de mi mente  
Sin tenerte has volado  
el suelo has dejado  
Yo vivo colgado de ti_

Sirius llegó a su lado justo a tiempo. Ambos siguieron cantando y bailando, los gritos de las chicas en _crecendo_.

_Colgado, vivo colgado  
Colgado y enamorado  
Sencillamente perdido y desorientado  
Colgado de tu presente  
Colgado de tu pasado  
Colgado como un pendiente  
De tu amor clavado_

Ahora fue Remus quien se acercó a ella, Lily trató de esconderse, pero el profesor Dumbledore la empujó un poco para que se alejara de la mesa.

Remus, sin nada de timidez continuó cantando:

_Una luna viene  
Una luna va  
Tanta luna llena me alunizará.  
Una noche en blanco sin saber de ti  
No tenerte a mi lado  
Vivo colgado_

Los gritos ensordecedores de Gryffindor acallaron las palabras que Remus dijo a continuación, de manera que sólo Lily las escuchó:

–Lily, le importas a James¿crees que yo habría aceptado hacer esto de otra forma?

La pelirroja volteó la mirada, ella conocía a Remus, tenía razón, no haría semejante espectáculo sólo por un juego o un poco de diversión. Al volver la cara supo porqué gritaban las chicas de su casa: Sirius estaba bailando y cantando sobre la mesa.

_Yo que voy buscándote  
Por las calles de mi mente  
Sin tenerte has volado  
el suelo has dejado  
Yo vivo colgado de ti_

Sirius señaló a Lily y luego brincó de la mesa para caer cerca del improvisado escenario, donde lo esperaba Remus.

_Colgado, vivo colgado  
Colgado y enamorado  
Sencillamente perdido y desorientado  
Colgado de tu presente  
Colgado de tu pasado  
Colgado como un pendiente  
De tu amor clavado_

_Colgado, vivo colgado..._

Cuando la música terminó las luces se apagaron una vez más y los gritos de "Siri–boy", "Remsie", "wapos" llenaban el lugar, pero Lily no gritaba.

–Son un par de muchachos excelentes ¿verdad? – comentó Dumbledore a su lado.

Lily asintió. Realmente lo eran.

–¡Gracias¡Nosotros también las queremos! –resonó la voz de Remus Lupin– Esto ha sido un regalo de nuestra parte para todas ustedes y en especial para Lily. Eso es lo que sabemos que le pasa a James contigo desde hace siglos… Queríamos que lo supieras y esta canción, llamada "Colgado" (N/a: letra de Luis Gómez–Escolar, música de Frank Martínez. La interpreta mi queridísimo David Bustamante en su segundo disco, "Así soy yo"), ha sido perfecta para esto. Ahora, prepárense para las verdaderas emociones. En unos segundos está con ustedes la segunda parte de "Sólo para ti, Lily Evans".

.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.

¿Unos segundos? Eso cree Remsie, pero como las escritora del fic tiene 3 exámenes y un trabajo para la otra semana, el capítulo 6 se hará esperar a el próximo miércoles como mínimo. Trataré de no atrasarme mucho más.

Las canciones son "De don Juan a Romeo" de Menudo, que aprovecho para agradecer a mi amiga Marianela (Rubymoon-Faith, quien por cierto tiene una historia de Sirius muy buena : ) ) por pasármela. La otra es "Colgado" de David Bustamante, aparece en su segundo disco, "Así soy yo".

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, que contesto a continuación:

Virginia91: Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Aquí está la siguiente parte.

SalyPotter y UnikaEvans: Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Parece que sí se unieron a las fanáticas del concierto como pensé. Espero que lo estén disfrutando… No sé si conoceréis las canciones, lo dudo la verdad, pero es que me calzaban muy bien en la historia. A Lily hay que trabajarla… denle tiempo. Trataré de conseguirles un backstage con Sirius y Remus…

Ariadna–creta¡Hola! Ese era el grupo misterioso, Maná. Ese fue el primer número que se me ocurrió, y a partir de ahí toda la historia. De hecho lo de Snape fue lo primero que me imaginé y me encantó, aunque a mi hermana no le hiciera mucha gracia y tuve que dejar a Snape devolvérsela a Sirius… Lily habría hecho muchas cosas de no ser por Dumbledore…

Álgida: Creo que hay fila para las chicas que quieren un chico como James… a tomar ficha chica! Pero creo que Lily Evans tiene prioridad, veremos que hace ahora…

Lunis Lupin: Sí, Lily es muy terca, pero esa es la gracia de la parejita, a mi lo que me sorprende es la insistencia de James… Nunca me he fijado en la estadística, pero ahora que lo dices sí… suele amenazarlo con dejarlo sin hijos… Por dicha nunca cumplió su promesa o nada de Harry…

Deina–Black: Espero que hayas sobrevivido a la espera más larga de lo normal… Hoy yo viví el suspenso por culpa de Tarantino… Eso debería hacerme recapacitar y no dejar las cosas en suspenso ¿verdad? Pero lo escrito, escrito está… Y vamos, que el suspenso es parte de la gracia. Sí, a mi me dejó babeando escribirlo…

Principio del formulario

Amsp14: Hola! Creo que se te adelantaron… Aquí está "Colgado". Espero que tengas tiempo pronto, me avisas para ver Regarding Henry y el capitulo CSI+Tarantino… ¡Pobre Nick: (

Final del formulario

Marcela9: Sí, tranquila, me ha hablado bien. Aún me faltan unas cuantas cosas para las vacaciones, hasta el martes que viene seré libre… Estoy deseando que llegue. Tenía que dejarlo ahí, esa es la gracia…

Angie Crowe¿Miedo¿En qué sentido? Tranquila, dale tiempo a James y los chicos de trabajar, esto a penas empieza y Lily está muy controlada por Dumbledore. Lo de las fans… Bueno chica, es que no atender a las fans durante un concierto es muy descortés… ¿Te interesa la relación Sirius–Irune? He pensado escribir algún día su historia, no sé que te parece la idea.

Alessandramalfoy: Hola! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!

Manini: Hola! No había pensado muy bien en la voz de James, pero sí, dudo que sea como la de UER, pero la canción fijo le quedó muy bien. De quien son las canciones irá apareciendo poco a poco, aunque no todas son conocidas.

Lady Kenobi: Aunque se de cuenta, no podrá escapar de Dumbledore fácilmente… Espero que te guste.

Alex black bird: Hola! Me alegro que te guste y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

Gala Potter: Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic. La canción a mi siempre me ha gustado y me pareció muy a propósito. Lily está muy controlada por Dumbledore, toma eso en cuenta…

AMATXO: Me alegra que te guste el fic. Yo no soy mala… pero no creas que no los haré esperar.

Rubymoon-Faith: Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente. Nada de irresponsable, si aún había bastante tiempo para terminar... Sí, me imagino como te puedes imaginar a Remus, aunque yo me quedo con Sirius como siempre...

Besos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black

PD¡ODIO A TARANTINO EN ESTE MOMENTO! –pero que es un genio, es un genio-.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola a todos!

¡Libre!

¡Libre!

¡Libre!

Finalmente soy libre, he terminado el semestre y tengo un hermoso mes de vacaciones por delante.

Y finalmente he podido terminar la historia. Así que aquí tienen al fin la entrega del capítulo 6. Como saben, son 7 capítulos, el último lo tendrán con ustedes probablemente el domingo o el lunes.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y los reviews que contesto al final.

Recordar que los personajes (exceptuando Irune, Tania y Wendy) no me pertenecen, sino que son de JK Rowling y empresas asociadas.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.

**Capítulo 6 **

Lily estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos confundidos que Dumbledore prefirió no decirle nada en ese momento. Parecía como si la chica empezara a comprender… tal vez a asimilar… Prefería no interrumpir eso y se limitó a rogar mentalmente que los chicos hubieran planeado muy bien lo que seguía.

Unos segundos después de que Remus hablara, la inconfundible voz de James llenó el lugar una vez más.

-Antes de empezar, quería decir que esta canción fue escrita para Lily, por alguien que no conozco pero que es un genio, porque hizo una canción con tu nombre pero con mis sentimientos. (N/a: la canción es Lili, de Luis Miguel) No quiero que pienses que estoy alardeando diciendo que tú sientes esto por mi, pero no dudes que es lo que siento por ti.

Una suave luz iluminó el extremo inferior izquierdo de la tarima, donde estaba James sentado de medio lado. La música empezó y James empezó a cantar:

_Tienes ojos de haber llorado_

_Quién supiera por qué, Lili_

_No me apagues la luz_

_No te dé vergüenza_

_No te escondas de mí,_

_Lili_ O

tra luz la había enfocado, o al menos a la espalda de la chica que en ese momento se había vuelto y estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Vamos señorita Evans, no sea tímida –le dijo Dumbledore obligándola a incorporarse- ¿de verdad se esconde usted del señor Potter?

Lily no pudo más que incorporarse.

_Si me miras estoy seguro_

_Que algo tengo que ver, Lili_

_Estas noches que tú_

_Andas tras el sueño_

_Es que piensas en mí, _

_Lili_

-¡Pero qué se cree! –exclamó la chica empezando a enfadarse.

-Recuerde lo que dijo antes- dijo Dumbledore- póngale atención a la letra…

-Eso estoy haciendo, y no me gusta –se dirigió a la puerta a toda velocidad y para su sorpresa Dumbledore no trató de detenerla. No vio a James incorporarse, pero al llegar a la puerta escuchó las siguientes palabras de la canción y se quedó helada.

_Si tú supieras __que yo sufro de lo mismo_

_Que adonde mire __siempre miro para ti_

_Es evidente que tú_

_No sé lo que me has dado_

_Es así, te quiero porque sí_

_es tan vulgar decirlo_

_Pero estoy enamorado de ti, __Lili_

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos. Se volvió a ver a James, quien le clavaba una intensa mirada desde el escenario. ¿Era cierto¿La amaba? Todas las otras canciones habían sido divertidas, pero en esta¡en esta se estaba declarando frente a todos!

-No James, no digas eso… -susurró.

La batería y la guitarra entraron con fuerza en ese momento. Lily sintió que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y le temblaban las manos.

_Ahora puedes estar segura_

_Que tu historia de amor, __Lili_

_Tiene mucho que ver conmigo __ya lo sabes_

_Tú tan lejos, yo aquí, Lili_

En la última línea James la señaló y luego a él mismo. El resto del público había quedado en el olvido, pero contemplaba la escena visiblemente emocionado.

_Si tú supieras_

_Que yo sufro de lo mismo_

Que adonde mire

_Siempre miro para t_

_i__Es evidente que tú_

_No sé lo que me has dado_

_Es así, te quiero porque sí_

_Es tan vulgar decirlo_

_Pero estoy enamorado de ti, _

_Lili __Lili __Lili_

_Lili_

Los aplausos fueron aún más ensordecedores que antes, si eso era posible. Lily estaba inmóvil, viendo a James fijamente sin creer lo que pasaba. El chico le sonrió y luego se dirigió al teclado, mientras Peter se retiraba para dejarle el campo. Una gran cantidad de cuchicheos curiosos llenaron el ambiente, pero se acallaron cuando James empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Una vez aclarado ese punto… Siempre he dicho que me gustaría ser compositor, aunque en realidad los instrumentos nunca se me han dado muy bien, -Lily rodó los ojos¿a qué venía esto ahora después… después de lo que acababa de decir?- así que pensé que qué mejor manera de declararle a Lily mis sentimientos que con una canción, pero me encontré con un pequeño problema…

Jugueteó un poco con las teclas liberando una suave melodía.

-¿Cómo se hace para hablar de lo perfecto¿Cómo expresas un sentimiento que es más grande que ti mismo?

El escenario estaba nuevamente a oscuras, solo una tenue luz iluminaba a James.

-Lo intenté todo, y todo lo que conseguí, fue una canción sin emoción. (La canción se llama "Canción sin emoción" y pertenece al grande, al genio al maestro Alejandro Sanz.)

Siguió tocando y empezó a cantar acompañado solo por el piano.

Quisiera haberte escrito una canción emocionante 

_De esas que el abajo firmante siempre exagera._

_Una canción que tus encantos elevase y, de esta vil manera, _

_A fuerza de frasecitas lograr emborracharte._

En ese momento aumentó levemente la luz del escenario para dejar ver a Sirius y Remus, que entraron a acompañar el piano en ese momento.

_Y conseguido tu despiste proceder a liarte, _

_Y hacerte creer que soy como aquel personaje_

_Al que di publicidad inmejorable, rima y banda sonora_

_Y un aspecto de espontáneo a todas horas_

James sonrió con su famosa sonrisa presumida, que se diluyó en un claro abatimiento que luego se transformó en adoración.

_Mas… No hay mejor poesía que la de tu mirada, _

_Ni mejor melodía que tu voz temprana_

_Ni hay palabras que puedan describir tu cara_

_No hay garganta que pueda pronunciar tu nombre_

_No hay mejor poesía que la de tu mirada_

_Ni mejor melodía que tu voz temprana_

_Ni hay palabras que puedan describir tu cara_

_No hay garganta que pueda pronunciar tu nombre_

_Qué le digo yo a mi alma_

_Si mi canción no está terminada_

_Si no tiene emoción_

El escenario había terminado de iluminarse. Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo eso… ¿Todo eso lo había hecho Potter¿Por ella¿Realmente esas palabras habían salido sinceras de él para ella?

Quisiera haberte escrito una canción emocionante 

_Que empezara con un te quiero y con te quiero acabase_

_Que me hiciera parecer a tu entender interesante y todo_

_Que me diera categoría de genio loco_

Otra sonrisa de James capaz de derretir a las piedras siguió estas estrofas. A pesar de que su movimiento estaba limitado al piano, la pasión y la mirada llena de sentimiento dirigida exclusivamente a Lily era suficiente para transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. Su sonrisa se borró para continuar con la canción.

_Mas, no hay mejor poesía que la de tu mirada, _

_Ni más música que cuando suspirabas_

_No hay palabras que puedan describir tu cara_

_No hay garganta que pueda pronunciar tu nombre_

_Que le digo yo a mi alma_

_Si mi canción no está terminada_

_Si no tiene emoción _

Sin quererlo Lily notó las orillas de sus ojos húmedas. Por Merlín, si esa canción no tenía emoción quien sabe que era una canción CON emoción para James…

_No hay mejor poesía que la de tu mirada, _

_Ni más música que cuando suspirabas_

_No hay palabras que puedan describir tu cara_

_No hay garganta que pueda pronunciar tu nombre_

_Que le digo yo a mi alma_

_Si mi canción no está terminada_

_Si no tiene emoción_

_Ni más música que cuando suspirabas_

_No hay garganta que pueda pronunciar tu nombre_

Los demás instrumentos callaron para que James cantara solo la última frase.

_Si no tiene emoción. _

Su mirada se clavó en la de Lily antes de que las luces se apagaran bruscamente.

Lily no tuvo ya ninguna duda. James Potter la amaba.

°°°

Detrás del escenario las chicas escucharon muy emocionadas la canción de James. Irune se sintió más feliz que nunca de haberle dado la idea de que la compusiera. Si Lily no cedía ante esto…

Cuando Wendy apagó las luces los chicos se precipitaron detrás del escenario. James temblaba nerviosamente, no sabía como había hecho para cantar toda la canción si estaba a punto de un ataque de los nervios.

Las chicas los recibieron con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Estuvo soberbio James! – le dijo Irune sonriendo – De verdad que sí.

-Gracias – contestó el chico sonrojándose un poco.

-Vamos, calma esos nervios –le dijo la chica – ahora sal ahí y cierra el espectáculo con broche de oro.

-Todo listo – dijo Tania acercándose. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada y salieron de nuevo al escenario que estaba a oscuras.

La voz de James se dejó escuchar una vez más, suave y sencilla.

-Bien Lily Evans, no es mucho más lo que puedo decirte después de dejar todo lo que tengo sobre este escenario. Creo que el espectáculo llega a su fin, sólo tú puedes hacerlo continuar. Esperaré tu respuesta el tiempo que sea necesario, pero después de hoy no te perseguiré más para pedírtela.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, pero la oscuridad no les permitió ver como la chica temblaba ligeramente.

-Pero antes de despedirme – continuó James – quiero dedicarte una canción más. Una canción que sé es tu favorita, que me gustaría poder cantártela todos los días… Y que sobretodo, es verdad. Lo mejor de mi vida lo hago por ti, Lily. Todo esto es Solo para ti. (La canción es Sólo para ti del cantante español Sergio Dalma)

Los instrumentos entraron con fuerza. Luces de colores iluminaron a los cuatro chicos en el escenario.

_Sólo para ti...directo al corazón _

_te mando este misil hecho canción..._

_Sólo para ti..._

_me das fuerza cada día, _

_borrando mi total melancolía..._

_Por todo aquello que me diste y que te di, _

_lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti..._

James sonrió señalando a Lily, una luz la había iluminado de nuevo, pero esta vez no había tratado de esconderse.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido con la escena.

_Sólo para ti..._

_que sabes cómo soy, _

_lo poco que yo tengo te lo doy..._

_Sólo para ti..._

_que me has tratado como a nadie, _

_cuidando con cariño cada detalle..._

Lily sonrió, realmente era su canción favorita. Y realmente nadie había tratado a James como ella…

_Por todo aquello que me diste y que te di, _

_lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti..._

James puso todo el sentimiento posible en el estribillo. Lo sentía de todo corazón.

_Si tú supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida no tendrías _

_más salida que vivirla junto a mí..._

_eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vacío..._

_en tu mundo y en el mío _

_aún se puede ser feliz _

_y por eso sólo canto para tiiiii..._

En ese momento empezaron a llover pétalos de rosa en todo el salón. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Una fuerza empezó a hacer un camino entre las fans que rodeaban el escenario y James empezó a bajar por este cantando.

_Sólo para ti..._

_directo al corazón te mando este misil hecho canción..._

_Sólo para ti ..._

_que me das fuerza cada día, _

_borrando mi total melancolía..._

Aunque las chicas trataban de acercarse al merodeador no era posible. El camino se abrió directamente hacia Lily Evans.

_Por todo aquello que me diste y que te di, _

_lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti..._

Lily lo miró acercarse inquieta¿qué pretendía? Se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

James llegó frente a ella justo para empezar el estribillo, lo miró fijo a los ojos mientras cantaba. Así de cerca era imposible negar que sentía lo que decía.

_Si tú supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida _

_no tendrías más salida que vivirla junto a mí..._

_eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vacío..._

_en tu mundo y en el mío _

_aún se puede ser feliz _

_y por eso sólo canto:_

_Si supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida no tendrías _

_más salida que vivirla junto a mí..._

_eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vacío..._

_en tu mundo y en el mío _

_aún se puede ser feliz _

_y por eso sólo canto para tiiiii..._

James sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento hizo aparecer una rosa. Se la tendió lentamente. La chica la tomó sorprendida y James le sonrió.

Después corrió hacia el escenario. Llegó junto a Sirius y Remus y la señaló guiñándole un ojo al decir la última frase.

_Solo para ti…_

Cuando la música se terminó las luces pestañearon un momento y para la estupefacción de todos los 4 chicos desaparecieron.

°°°

El parpadeo de las luces había sido para desviar la atención de la desaparición de Peter por un lado del escenario y como los otros tres chicos se cubrían con la capa de invisibilidad.

Al otro lado del escenario se desprendieron de ella.

-¡Simplemente genial! – Irune se abalanzó a abrazar a los 4 chicos una vez más, dejando de último a su novio, a quien además de dio un largo beso – Estuvieron sorprendentes.

-¡Impresionantes! –apoyó Tania abrazando a Remus, quien se sonrojó vivamente.

James les sonrió entusiasmado.

-Gracias por todo chicas.

-No tienes ni que decirlo James – dijo Irune negando con las manos y sonriendo – cualquier cosa por ayudar esta historia de amor.

James se acercó a la cortina y miró hacia fuera, donde la gente empezaba a salir del salón.

-Sólo me pregunto si en verdad habrá una historia de amor…

°°°

Dumbledore rodeó los hombros de Lily cuando los gritos de la gente de "otra, otra" se habían calmado y empezaban a dirigirse a ella amenazantes.

-¿Señorita Evans? – le preguntó con preocupación el director.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Vamos.

La chica asintió en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada por ir con el director, pero los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar cuando salieron del salón.

-Si desea hoy puedo dejarle una habitación, si quiere evitar la conmoción en la casa Gryffindor…

-Eso sería genial profesor – dijo por fin la chica. El director la llevó a una habitación que la chica no sabía que existía en el sétimo piso, frente al tapiz en que unos trolls le daban garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado.

La chica abrió la puerta.

-Espero que descanse señorita Evans… y creo que tiene mucho que pensar…

Lily asintió. El director le sonrió cálidamente y dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Profesor… gracias por todo.

-Es un placer señorita Evans.

Lily le sonrió y cerró la puerta despacio.

.–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.–.– .–.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, fue el capítulo que más tiempo me llevó hacer…

Recalcar que las letras de las canciones que aparecen no me pertenecen.

La primera se llama "Lili" y la canta Luis Miguel.

La segunda es "Canción sin emoción", compuesta e interpretada al gran Alejandro Sanz, aparece en su disco "3" y es de mis favoritas.

La última es Solo para ti, compuesta por Luis G. Escolar e interpretada por Sergio Dalma.

Bueno, ahora contesto sus reviews:

Saly Potter¡Hola! Sí, no podia dejar a mis dos merodeadores favoritos sin cantar… ¿Conocían "Colgado"¡Me alegra! Y también que les gustara "De don Juan a Romeo" Ah no… yo les doy el paso si me aseguran que los chicos volverán a mi de una pieza… Vamos, sed comprensivas con Lily… Gracias por los deseos, yo creo que me fue bien… ¡Espero que les gustara el capítulo!

Álgida: Todo muy bien¿qué tal tú? Ahora Lily ha entendido muchas más cosas ¿no¿Qué tal está Batman? A parte de Gary obviamente… Me alegra que la disfrutaras.

Lady Kenobi: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que encuentres las canciones¡que son muy lindas! El intermedio fue porque bueno… tú me has leído antes, sabes que tengo que darle a Sirius algún protagonismo…

Amatxo¡Gracias! Sus deseos me animaron mucho. Ya se acaba la impaciencia¡aquí está el capítulo!

Amsp14¡Hola! El 6 ya está aquí¡al fin! Con esas canciones tan preciosas, me costó un poco escribirlos pero finalmente ¡aquí está! Espero que puedas seguir pronto con Matrimonio¡me dejaste super picada!

Xaica: Me alegra que te gustara, en especial como está montado el espectáculo. Lily estaba un poco confundida, veremos ahora… espero que te gustara la segunda parte del espectáculo.

Gerulita: Al final y Lily no se murió de vergüenza… ¡pero poco le faltó! Espero que te gustara.

Lunis Lupin: Hacer caer a Lily no es nada fácil, te entiendo… En "Esa chica es mía" le está costando lo suyo también… Gracias¡al fin estoy libre de la U por un rato!

S. Lily Potter: Jajaja! Me alegra que te gustara tanto! Esa era la idea, yo es que como fijo soy del club de fans de esos dos me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. ¡Aún ha pasado por más estados de ánimo ahora! Sí, conozco la canción, incluso la tomé en cuenta, pero no podía poner demasiadas canciones tampoco… Aún así, gracias por la sugerencia.

Alex Black Bird: Me alegra que te haya gustado aunque no conocieras las canciones. Espero que este te haya gustado también y ojalá que conocieras alguna de las canciones.

Syringen¡Hola amiga! Ya echaba de menos un review tuyo por aquí. Sí, sé que cuento contigo, gracias. Espero que hablemos mucho por el MSN ahora, 1y ya te iré dando mis comentarios de la historia!

Rubymoon-Faith: Jajaja! Creo que solo tu conocías la canción, así que ¡espero que la hayas disfrutado muchísimo! Sí, Lily tenía que empezar a pensar en algún momento, y lo de Sirius con el pelo azul… ¡Lo amo! No, no te iba a avisar del babero, que perdía la gracia… Pero sí, Remus salió muuuuuuy lindo, es que¿cómo iba a salir? Y tenía que darles papel a él y a Sirius, sabes que son mis favoritos. No sé como ponerle un toque tuyo a Tania en especial porque ya está escrito todo, pero piensa que eres ella ¡y ya! Y ya, no te estreses en vacaciones también, no quiero oír hablar de cursos y clases hasta la matricula, y después de eso¡hasta agosto!

Alessandra Malfoy¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara, aquí está la continuación.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy,

Nos vemos en unos días con el final de la historia…

Sara Fénix Black


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos!

Se que los hice esperar para el final, lo siento mucho, no fue tanto mi culpa esta vez, mi monitor decidió descomponerse todo el fin de semana y hasta ahora pude terminar de preparar el capítulo.

¡Otra historia que llega a su final! La verdad no suelo hacer historia de varios capítulos cortas, así que me emocionó mucho hacer esta y le tengo un cariño especial, aparte de que llevaba ya más de un año planeándola y eligiendo las canciones.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (sólo Irune, Tania y Wendy como bien saben), sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling…

Sin más, los dejo con el final de los merodeadores presentan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 7**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily había soportado ser el centro de atención de todo el colegio durante días, pero en realidad se había dado cuenta de esto muy vagamente.

Qué pasaba realmente por la mente de la Premio Anual de Gryffindor era un misterio para todos, pero la chica parecía muy ensimismada. Tania había tratado de sonsacarle algo, pero tuvo que dejarla por perdida.

Hasta ese día.

-Tania, tengo que hablar contigo.

°°°

-¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó Tania tras oír su plan.

-Sí – dijo Lily – tengo días planeándolo.

-Bueno, tengo que hablar con ellas. Si Irune nos ayuda esto puede salir mejor de lo que crees.

°°°

Irune estaba en el cuarto de los merodeadores con Sirius. Ya los Gryffindor se habían acostumbrado a verla subir con el merodeador de vez en cuando, la chica había sido adoptada como una más del grupo.

-Es una lástima tener que mandarla a casa de nuevo – dijo Irune viendo la preciosa batería de su novio.

-Le escribí a tío Alphard pidiéndole que me deje tenerla aquí hasta fin de semestre, pero dice que sería un distractor muy grande para mis estudios.

-En eso tiene razón, pero la verdad no puedes tocar mucho estando aquí. No tienes donde conseguir música.

-Con unas cuantas partituras podría practicar un poco, no es necesario oír una melodía que acompañar mientras las tenga.

-Sí claro – dijo Irune en tono incrédulo – siempre he oído eso de que no necesitan conocer la canción de antes si se tiene una partitura, pero no me lo creo.

-¡Es verdad!

-Demuéstramelo.

-¿Es esto un reto? – preguntó Sirius.

-Hum… tal vez – dijo Irune sonriendo misteriosamente - ¿qué tal si te doy unas partituras y te hago una prueba? Así disfrutamos la batería mientras todavía esté aquí.

-¿Una prueba? – repitió Sirius y sonrió con suficiencia – adelante preciosa.

-Como quieras - Irune sacó de su bolso unos papeles y se los dio.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sirius ojeando las partituras que le dio su novia – ni siquiera tienen el nombre de la canción.

-Ah… no importa, era una que habíamos sacado por si servía para lo de James, pero la deseché. Vamos a ver si de verdad te sale.

Sirius se sentó en la batería y tocó la percusión de la melodía una vez.

-Es una canción algo suave – comentó.

-¿Está muy difícil? – preguntó ella en tono cándido.

-No para mí.

Sirius la tocó de nuevo e Irune aplaudió complacida. Aquello iba a funcionar.

°°°

Tania y Remus estaban en la Torre de Astronomía. La chica estaba muy misteriosa, y había citado ahí al chico.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Remus por enésima vez – ¿pasa algo?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Tania lentamente – y que me guardes el secreto.

-¿Un favor? – preguntó Remus extrañado - ¿De qué se trata?

La chica se lo explicó y él la miró sorprendido.

-No puedes decirle a nadie¿entendido?

-No te preocupes. Te ayudaré y no diré media palabra.

°°°

En esos días había una cena especial por motivo del cumpleaños del profesor Dumbledore. Todos los estudiantes acudieron a ella, pero cuatro chicas se retiraron temprano.

-¿Y a esas que les pasa? – preguntó James contrariado al verlas irse. Ahora él, como el otro Premio Anual, debía quedarse ahí hasta el final.

-No me veas a mí – dijo Sirius suspirando – Sé que Irune anda en algo, pero no ha querido decirme en qué. Y bien que se lo he tratado de sonsacar…

Cuando la cena terminó los chicos volvieron a la Torre de Gryffindor debatiendo que harían la próxima luna llena, pero al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda tuvieron una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué nadie entra? – preguntó Peter contrariado.

Sirius le preguntó a unas chicas que estaban cerca y estas le informaron que al parecer habían cambiado la contraseña y nadie la sabía.

-¿Dónde están los prefectos? – preguntaba la gente - ¿dónde está el Premio Anual?

-¡Hey, ahí está Potter!

James asintió sin mucho ánimo. ¿Dónde se habría metido Lily? Ahora era él quien tenía que ir a buscar a McGonogall para buscar la nueva contraseña. Se volvió para pedirle a sus amigos que lo acompañaran, pero sólo estaba Peter. Remus y Sirius habían desaparecido de repente.

Se encaminó al despacho de la profesora y llamó a la puerta, pero no fue ella quien le abrió.

-James¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore con voz amable y aparentemente sorprendido.

James miró un momento dentro del despacho¿qué hacía el director ahí?

-Feliz cumpleaños profesor… En realidad venía a buscar a la profesora McGonogall, al parecer alguien cambió la contraseña de la entrada a la Torre y nadie sabe la clave. Es extraño, la profesora siempre nos informa a los Premios Anuales y Prefectos del cambio, pero esta vez no fue así. No podemos entrar a la sala común.

-Ya veo… - dijo Dumbledore con aire pensativo – yo también estaba esperando a Minerva, pero va a tardar un rato en volver. Voy contigo a la Torre a hablar con la Dama Gorda para que les deje entrar.

James y el director se pusieron en camino a la Torre de Gryffindor y se abrieron camino entre los estudiantes que esperaban para entrar a la Sala Común. Sirius y Remus estaban muy cerca de la entrada. James les dirigió una mirada interrogativa, pero Remus lo evadió y Sirius le devolvió una mirada intrigada.

Una vez frente al retrato, la Dama Gorda le sonrió al director.

-¡Cómo ha tardado señor!

-Sí, lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí… _"evidencia_"

El retrato se corrió y James y sus amigos fueron los primeros en entrar…y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Todo el centro de la sala común estaba cubierto por una especie de seda roja oscuro, con algunos picos que subían y se sostenían del techo. Las luces estaban muy tenues, pero una fila ordenada de velas aromáticas hacían una especie de círculo amplio sobre la seda.

En el centro de este círculo había una chica. Llevaba una túnica de gala pegada al cuerpo color vino, tenía una larguísima cabellera pelirroja suelta y llevaba guantes del mismo color de la túnica.

Más personas entraron detrás de los chicos, y quedaron también asombrados por el espectáculo. Empezaron a rodear la escena tan bellamente montada, llenando la sala con el sonido de los cuchicheos de curiosidad.

Remus obligó a Sirius a seguirlo, se metieron por detrás de la gente y rodearon la Sala Común para llegar al lado de dos chicas. Tania le dio a Remus su guitarra y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios que dejó al merodeador muy sorprendido. Irune era la otra chica.

Sirius la miró dudativo.

-¿Acaso…?

-Ten – Irune le dio unas hojas – hazme estar orgullosa de ti.

Sirius miró las hojas y comprendió. Eran las mismas que había tocado para ella una semana antes.

-No lo sé Iru… puede salir muy mal…

-Todo saldrá bien – Irune le dio un beso y le señaló la batería, que había quedado oculta por las sombras. El chico le dirigió una mirada enojada a Remus. Él sí sabía lo que pasaba y podía haberle avisado, si al menos hubieran ensayado una vez…

-Sólo apégate a la partitura – le susurró su amigo.

Al ver a los dos merodeadores ahí aumentaron los cuchicheos, pero cesaron cuando las primeras notas de la guitarra de Remus empezaron a sonar. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza, dejando ver los impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda de Lily Evans. Y para la sorpresa de todos, la chica empezó a cantar.

_Cuando digo que no quiero amarte más,  
es porque te amo  
cuando digo que no quiero más de ti,  
es porque te quiero_

_Mas tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón  
y confesar que ando toda entusiasmada  
yo no puedo imaginar que va ser de mí si te perdiera un día_

James se quedó de piedra. Lily cantaba mirándolo directamente a él. El chico abrió la boca sin saber que hacer. La chica empezó a caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia él.

_Veo mi paz que se desprende por doquier  
que después te entrego  
necesito hablar las cosas que yo sé  
y después me niego_

_Y la verdad es que estoy loca ya por ti  
que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez  
necesito aceptar que Dios jamás va a separarte de mi vida_

Dumbledore, quien había entrado con los chicos miraba la escena complacido. Lily dejó de caminar y el director le dio un pequeño empujón a James, haciéndolo avanzar hacia la pelirroja.

_Es una locura el decir que no te quiero  
evitar las apariencias ocultando evidencias  
mas porque seguir fingiendo sino puedo engañar mi corazón  
yo sé que te amo_

La gente que contemplaba el espectáculo a penas daba crédito a sus ojos y sobretodo, a sus oídos. Se hicieron a un lado, dejando a James prácticamente solo frente a la chica, quien cantaba poniendo una gran pasión a lo que decía. Estaba a sólo unos pasos del chico y ahora gesticulaba moviendo las manos y su cabellera suelta.

_Ya no más mentiras si me muero de deseos  
yo te quiero más que a todo, necesito de tus besos  
le haces falta a mis días, más sin ti no se que hacer,_

_que hacer sin ti, yo quiero que conozcas más de mi _

Tania, Irune y Wendy le hacían los coros. Eran bastante buenas.

_Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí  
Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

La canción tenía una pausa en ese momento. Mientras Remus se lucía en un solo de la guitarra eléctrica, James avanzó hacia la pelirroja con decisión, sin necesidad de la ayuda del director. Había recuperado el movimiento y la iniciativa. Tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso.

Toda la sala común estalló en aplausos. Lily se separó de él sonriendo y siguió cantando, ahora mirando al resto del público que entusiasmado cantaba a coro el estribillo de nuevo.

_Es una locura el decir que no te quiero  
evitar las apariencias ocultando evidencias  
mas porque seguir fingiendo sino puedo engañar mi corazón  
yo sé que te amo_

_Ya no mas mentiras si me muero de deseos  
yo te quiero más que a todo, necesito de tus besos  
le haces falta a mis días, mas sin ti no se que hacer  
que hacer sin ti, yo quiero que conozcas mas de mi_

Lily había caminado ya por todo el improvisado escenario viendo a James, quien estaba en el centro del mismo viéndola con una gran sonrisa, sorprendido y vivamente emocionado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí  
Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí  
Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí_

_Son mis temores los que me alejan,  
lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí  
Son mis temores los que me alejan,_

Finalmente Lily volvió frente a James y redeó su cuello con los brazos,

_-Lo cierto es que te quiero mas que a mí._

Se besaron de nuevo y la sala común volvió a estallar en aplausos aún más entusiastas. Los gritos de alegría de todos eran ensordecedores.

Irune se precipitó sobre Sirius en la batería y le dio un beso tan de sorpresa que lo hizo caer del pequeño taburete sobre la seda roja.

Remus por su parte dejó la guitarra y acercándose por detrás a Tania la tomó por la cintura. La chica se volvió sobresaltada y el chico le plantó un largo y profundo beso que sorprendió aún más a la chica.

Dumbledore sonrió viendo la escena. La felicidad había poseído a todos en la sala de Gryffindor en ese momento, mientras James y Lily se seguían besando ajenos a todo el bullicio a su alrededor. Eran el uno para el otro y nadie los separaría jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y eso es todo amigos! Fin del espectáculo. ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo muchas ganas de leer sus opiniones. En lo particular estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia. ¡7 capítulos completos sin el menor rastro de tragedia! Eso, como mis amigas y mi hermana saben, no suele ser fácil para mí…

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de la historia, por leerla y seguirla semana a semana. En especial a aquellas personas que me han animado además con sus palabras y comentarios: **Amsp14, Aiosami, Alessandra Malfoy, Álgida, Alex Black Bird, Amaxto, Angie Crowe, Ariadna Creta, Black Heiress, Bella Blackvad, Daina Chan, Deina Black, Elarhy, Flopy Black, Fer Black, Flower Weasley16, Gala Potter, Gerulita, Ginny 84,Ire peliyellowinxu evans, Issa Black, Josesita, Julieta Black Potter, Lady Kenobi, Lily-cPotter, Lunis Lupin, Manini, Marcela9, Nariko, Náyade, Nessa, Nimphadora Weasley, Rubymoon-Faith, Saly Potter, S. Lily Potter, Syrigen, Unika Evans, Virgina91 y Xaica. ¡Muchas gracias!**

Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con todos ustedes. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Por último, solo me queda contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior:

Gerulita¡Me alegra que te gustara! Ya viste que tanto aceptó Lily sus sentimientos por James… Así que ya tienes tu respuesta. ¡Espero que te gustara!

Flopy Black¡Gracias! Nada halaga más a alguien que escribe que saber que causó algún sentimiento en la persona que lo leyó, me alegra que te haya conmovido.

Rubymoon Faith¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! Es de las mejores formas de celebrar las vacaciones –de no ser por el monitor lo habría publicado el fin de semana. Sí, ya era demasiado para que ella no reaccionara. Sí, las tres son declaraciones a su forma. ¡A mí es que canción sin emoción me fascina desde siempre! Ya sabes que aquel día la oí y supe que tenía que estar en esta historia. Sí… si fuera una historia larga habría más música y más trama, pero sabes que siempre la planee como una corta, de hecho creció dos capítulos más de lo planeado en un inicio. ¡Felicidades por los cuartatetos!

Deina Black¡Jajajajajaja! Mira el lado positivo, no tuviste que esperar más de una semana entre la primera parte del espectáculo y la segunda. Al menos para alguien se cumplió lo que dijo Remus de "en unos segundos continúa el espectáculo". Sí¡James llega a ser realmente encantador! Y por supuesto que Remus y Sirius levantan pasiones en cualquier lugar. Sí, Lily necesitaba algo fuerte para reaccionar y ya lo ha hecho. ¡Al fin!

Gala Potter¡Viva Alejandro Sanz¿A qué es una de las canciones más lindas y preciosas que tiene? A mí siempre me ha fascinado y es que ¡tenía que ponerla! Pues esa era la idea de esta historia: divertir después de toda la tensión y sufrimiento que vivimos con la historia de Sara. Todos sabíamos que era el inicio de una historia de amor menos el pobre James… él sí que ha sufrido…

Fer Black¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Sí, suele pasar en esta historia si te identificas con Lily según me has dicho. A mí es que me encanta la música, y siempre que estoy oyendo radio o un disco voy pensando "esto quedaría para una historia de LJ" o de alguien más, por eso tengo tantos songfics. Jajaja! Creo que Irune existe para que todas pensemos que somos Irune… En este fic claro, no recuerdo si leíste "Se le apagó la luz". Y ya me dirás que te parece como Remus se "abrió un poco".

AMATXO: Sí¡James sí que ha trabajado por esto! Ya viste su encuentro¿te lo esperabas?

Alessandra Malfoy¡Hola! Espero que ya estés de vacas. Me alegra que te gustara como quedó el capítulo, que me costó lo mío… (Anda, que llevo rato diciendo que James sí que trabaja por Lily cuando todo el trabajo se lo hace uno en los fics¿no?).

Nessa¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya emocionado. Sí, me fue muy bien con las notas, gracias.

Lunis Lupin: Jajajaja! Bueno, no ha habido inundación global, así que supongo que el polo norte no leyó el capítulo… ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos! Traté de que quedase tierno, pero es que me costó lo mío ese capítulo. ¡Este fue mucho más fácil¿Romperle el corazón a James? Era una buena opción, pero ay… Ya había prometido una historia feliz sin una sola tragedia… Sí, conozco la canción¡es preciosa!

Marcela9¡Gracias! Aunque no creas, las vacaciones se están yendo rapidísimo, ya me veo haciendo horarios y matriculando pronto… Me alegra que te gustaran las canciones, a mí me encantan, y esa es precisamente mi favorita de Sergio Dalma (¡aunque todas me encantan!). ¡Disfrutaré las vacaciones¡Prometido!

Ariadna Creta¡Hola amiga! Tengo que verte en el MSN, tengo cosas que contarte. ¿A qué hora sueles conectarte? Sí, los merodeadores siempre hacen las cosas a lo grande. Creo que si yo fuera Lily no lo habría resistido… (Dilema mental¿si yo fuera Lily me quedaría con James o me tiraría a los brazos de Sirius Black?) ¡Vaya, sabía que ustedes decían "hacer el oso" en lugar de "qué bañazo", pero no sabía porqué un oso precisamente! A ver, si te dan vergüenza hasta las flores, dudo que hicieras lo de Lily en este chap… ¿o me equivoco¡Estaremos hablando! (Espero… )

Xaica¡Me alegra que te encantara, y sobretodo que te parezca que está bien escrito! Me costó lo mío escribirlo. Claro que James estaba nervioso, es que declararse así… Ya viste que hizo Lily, supongo que no durmió mucho, ni ese día ni varios… Pero sí¡tenía que acabarse aquí el fic, que era corto, pequeño y sin tragedias! Es que el futuro de los chicos no da mucho para algo así…

Saly Potter y Unika Evans¡Jajajajaja¡Voy a cobrarle comisión a la Klinex¡Me alegra que les gustara tanto el capítulo! Sí, James fue muy listo con la elección de canciones y la manera de acomodarlas (Eso, James se lleva mi mérito…). ¡Qué bien que les gustaran las canciones! Yo es que soy megafan de Alejandro Sanz desde que tengo memoria, y también me encanta Sergio Dalma y esa es mi canción favorita de las suyas. Ah, me alegra que también les gustara la escenografía. Todo eso para que al fin Lily se diera cuenta y reaccionara… ¡Y vaya que reaccionó! Sí, sé que Remus y Sirius salieron poco, pero es que no iba a quitarle protagonismo a James, después de todo era su show. Bueno, ya les daré los pases al camerino para la gira del grupo de los merodeadores, pero estaré presente, no se que se les olvide la promesa al ver a Remus y Sirius… Gracias, me fue bien con las notas. ¡Chao!

S. Lily Potter¡Me alegra que te gustara tantísimo! Sí, todos los estados de ánimo. El Dumbledore tienes que agradecérselo a mi hermana, que a mi el señor no me cae bien para nada, pero Ana me dio la solución perfecta a los problemas que tenía con la historia sugiriéndome la complicidad del director. ¡Hey no fue pretexto esta vez¡El monitor no quería funcionar! Te aseguro que yo sufrí¡de vacas y sin compu! Pero aquí está el final al fin…

Bella Blackvad¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el mini fic, sé que es distinto a lo que suelo escribir. ¿Envidias a Lily? Pues yo también, aunque como me han dicho mucho, también me moriría de vergüenza. Espero que disfrutes las canciones, a mi me encantan. Sí, son los 7 capítulos que más rápido se me han ido, "¿Por qué ella?" también son 7 pero me llevaron más rato. Claro, esa sí tiene angustia y drama.

Amsp14: Y… ¡No te ganó nadie! Eres el primer review del capítulo 6. Veremos como te va con el 7. Sabía que te gustaban las canciones, y gracias por presentarme Lili, que yo ni sabía que existía. Tuve que darme mi tiempo para publicar, obligada por la compu… ¡Nos vemos!

Bueno… Eso es todo en esta historia. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo y su cariño.

Les prometo que pronto seguiré con otras historias. Espero tener para el fin de semana el próximo capítulo de "Esa chica es mía", la cual ATENCIÓN termino estas vacaciones. (Si Dios quiere…)

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black

PD: Tengo un one shot donde aparece Irune. Es un Songfic con la canción "Se le apagó la luz" de Alejandro Sanz. ADVERTENCIA: este fic es comedia y 0 drama. Ese es todo lo contrario… Pero me gustaría que le dieran un vistazo. ¡Bye!


End file.
